Gotcha
by pretendings
Summary: These are all fairly short one-shots that I have written for the LiveJournal community, big jumps. All Amy/Doctor centric.


**I don't own any Doctor Who characters. I do own this situation though.**

* * *

You jump, I jump.

It was a rule that she had made when she let the Doctor sweep her out of her ordinary life and into a world where tiny blue boxes could hold an entire mansion within its walls. She knew it was a life that wouldn't last forever, so she was determined to not miss anything. And, if she was completely honest with herself, she followed him because she wanted to impress the man that shaped her life even when he wasn't there. She wanted to prove to him that she was _worth_ coming back for.

It was because of this simple little rule that Amy Pond was currently scaling a cliff face on a foreign Earth-like planet. Against the Doctor's wishes, of course.

"Amelia! What are you doing? I told you to wait in the TARDIS!" the Doctor yelled down at her, over winds that blew their hair around and threatened to make them lose their grip on the ancient rock.

"I didn't come all this way with you just to get left behind again! Besides, you might need me," she hollered back, carefully testing out a foothold.

"I don't think you understand the danger you're putting yourself in! These creatures are ones of perpetual war and they don't think like you or I do! To them, we're the enemy!" the Doctor warned while he steadily climbed up and up.

"I know, Doctor. You told me all that beforehand. Do you not think I'm capable of making an informed decision? I'm not a child anymore!" Amy huffed as they reached the top of the cliff. Their argument was put on hold as they awkwardly pushed themselves onto the ground above, collapsing down next to each other so they could catch their breath.

"Amy, I know you want adventure and I know that you're brave. No one would ever question that. But I don't think you realize how much I would hate myself if anything happened to you. Whether you like it or not, you're my responsibility and I have to make sure that you're safe," the Doctor explained, his head turned towards her. "I have rules for a reason, Pond. They're for your own good."

"You listen to me, Raggedy Man. I am _not_ helpless. I'm fairly clever and I can keep up with you if you let me. But you've got to give me the chance. Besides, I'm going to keep following you no matter what, so you might as well put me to good use instead of letting me get underfoot because you don't want me getting hurt."

They laid in silence for a while, neither one wanting to compromise. Finally, the Doctor spoke, albeit begrudgingly. "If you're going to help me, you're going to have to be very quick. There's absolutely no cover past these cliffs, and if you're not quick, there's a good chance that you _will_ die. The only thing we having going for us is that we are unarmed. We aren't a threat, so they'll just capture us and hold us for ransom. But before we get caught, we've got to disable the transmitter that about 300 meters that way," he explained, jabbing a finger behind him. "If my calculations are correct, it will take 15 minutes to shut down and once it's out, in theory, they should all be blind."

"_In theory?_ Is that the best you've got?"

"You can always go back to the TARDIS, Pond."

"Not a chance," Amy replied with a glint in her eye. The Doctor smiled, always one for a bit of life-or-death.

They both stood up into a crouch and made their way forward towards the cover of a solitary, looming rock. It was the last hiding place for miles, and there were cameras everywhere. They would have to be faster than the wind if they were going to succeed.

Amy might talk a good game, but that didn't mean that she never got nervous or scared. And right now, she was both. The Doctor, having noticed her tense up, took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "Hey," he said, getting her attention. She shot him a questioning look, wondering if he was about to give her a last minute instruction. "Gotcha," he told her with a smile, their hands still clasped. Amy smiled back, reassured.

"On my count," he said. "One… two… three!"

And with that, they raced forward, not knowing what would unfold. But they were a team, and that was all that really mattered.

**

* * *

A/N:** This was for a Photo Prompt challenge, and here's a link to the photo that I took my prompt from:  
http:/a(dot)imageshack(dot)us/img199/8761/tumblrl2kex2xw1h1qzsb00(dot)jpg

Thanks to my lovely beta, **indecisively**.  
Reviews are welcome :)


End file.
